


Pegando no sono

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dag tem problemas para dormir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pegando no sono

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Falling Asleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768094) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Desafio #023 "mirror" (espelho).

Cheedo tinha pegado no sono nos braços da Dag, abraçada nela, como fazia frequentemente antes de fugirem. Nunca teve problemas em dormir assim, a presença da Dag afastava todos os medos e preocupações. A Dag não tinha tanta sorte. Os pensamentos corriam rápido demais e mantinham sua mente muito ocupada, forçando-a a ficar acordada. Estava acostumada, depois de muitas noites passadas quieta no escuro, esperando por um sono que se recusava a vir.

Ela se moveu para acomodar Cheedo melhor, e agora podia ver a si e a ela em um dos espelhos retrovisores do caminhão. Cheedo dormia quieta ao lado dela, e a Dag estava gentilmente acariciando o cabelo dela. A imagem era quase hipnótica, e depois de olhar para o reflexo delas por tempo demais, começou a cair no sono. Podia não se sentir tão em paz, mas ao menos estavam juntas, o que era quase tão bom.


End file.
